Kagome's Fever
by Lola
Summary: Well, I think the title is pretty self-explanatory. Um, the angst is very mild but I just thought I'd warn about it anyway.


Kagome's Fever  
by Lola  
  
Author's note: Thanks for those who reviewed! I love you gals/guys! ^_^ Ahem, as requested, here's another cute story of Inuyasha and Kagome.   
Note to Skydragon: If you like, of course I'll keep posting. Thanks again everyone!  
  
  
Kagome yawned as she walked home from school; at least she had finished her latest string of exams. Although she feared that she hadn't performed very well on them. She had woken up with a fever but knew she couldn't afford to miss school and so had taken some Tylenol and plunged bravely into her exams. She sighed and leaned heavily against a fence alongside the road. Reaching a hand gingerly up to her forehead, she felt the burning skin streaked with sweat.  
"Just a few more blocks," she told herself, trying to pull herself along the fence.  
She staggered forward and slipped on a crushed coke can that had been carelessly tossed onto the street. Losing her balance, she fell, scraping her knee on the pavement.  
"Ow!" she winced as she lifted the hem of her pleated skirt a little to look at the scrape on her knee.  
Kagome gritted her teeth in determination; she just had to make it back to the well before Inu-Yasha got angry. She could rest in Kaede's house, she thought. After what seemed to be an eternity, her house finally came into view.  
"I'll make it!" she whispered in relief until her vision blurred.   
Her body wavered, caught in a feverish trance. Finally, her knees buckled and she collapsed to the earth, two feet from the well. She struggled weakly to push herself up from the ground, one hand reaching desperately for the well. As Kagome's fingertips brushed against the rim of the well, a hand closed around her wrist.   
"Inu-Yasha..."she breathed before her eyes closed and she drifted into the darkness of a fever induced sleep.  
********  
Inu-Yasha stood inside Kagome's room, watching her sleep, his brows slightly etched with worry. He had decided to go through the well when Kagome was late, he knew instinctively that she wasn't just being tardy but that something was wrong. He traversed time to find Kagome crumpled on the ground, her hand barely grasping the well. She had called his name before losing consciousness.  
Unsure of what to do, Inu-Yasha had lifted her in his arms and then laid her down on her bed. He could tell that she was ill from the deathly pale hue of her skin, not to mention the fact that she was burning up with a fever.  
She moaned softly in her sleep. Inu-Yasha knelt down beside the bed and gently felt Kagome's forehead with the back of his hand. Her eyes flickered open. She blinked slowly then turned her head toward her half-demon friend.  
"Inu-Yasha," she began but he silenced her by gently pressing a finger to her lips.  
"Go back to sleep," he commanded, wiping her fevered brow with his sleeve.  
Kagome shook her head resolutely and tried to sit up. "We have no time to waste; we have to go find the shards!"  
"Don't be stupid!" Inu-Yasha replied, easily pushing Kagome back down onto her bed.  
"What?"  
Inu-Yasha crossed his arms over his chest, "Listen, you won't do us any good if you get worse and pass out during a battle, so just stay here and rest alright?"  
Kagome stared at Inu-Yasha in shock, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were worried about me or something".  
Inu-Yasha snorted; "Well it's a good thing you know better".  
Before Kagome could reply, her body was paralysed by a fit of coughing. Inu-Yasha sat on the edge of her bed and put an arm around Kagome, gently rubbing her back.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
Kagome's shoulders slumped after the coughing had ceased. "I think so," she wheezed pathetically. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against Inu-Yasha's shoulder. She straightened when she realized what she was doing and moved away from his slightly.  
"Sorry," she choked, another attack of coughing seizing her.  
Inu-Yasha's heart broke with every pained cough that escaped Kagome. Kagome brought her knees up and winced. Her hand had brushed against the scrape on her knee which burned. She touched it gingerly.  
"I have to clean this cut," she began but Inu-Yasha assured her he could do it.  
He began rummaging through Kagome's pack, pausing and blushing momentarily as he pulled out one of her bras. He quickly cast it aside when Kagome squealed in protest and finally found her med kit.  
"Do you know what you're doing?" Kagome asked warily as the half-demon placed the kit on her bed and rolled up his sleeves.  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes, "Please, I've seen you apply these stupid bandages a dozen times!".  
Kagome lay back and closed her eyes, figuring it wouldn't hurt to trust Inu-Yasha in her condition. He dog demon leaned over her leg and examined the scrape, muttering something about human frailty. He gently dabbed at the wound with a wet cloth and tenderly applied the disinfectant. He leapt back in fear when Kagome let out a tiny cry.  
"Did I do it wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked quickly.  
Kagome shook her head and giggled, "No it's just that your hair brushed against my leg and it tickled that's all".  
"Oh," Inu-Yasha smiled slightly as he applied a band-aid, making sure that his hair didn't accidentally brush against her skin.  
He turned to show her that he had finished but alas, Kagome had succumbed once more to the feverish sleep. Inu-Yasha pulled a blanket over her, then walked to the window. The sky was beginning to glitter with stars. He realized that he should go tell the others about Kagome's condition. He glanced back at her sleeping form; beads of sweat were forming once more on her forehead. He hated to leave her side when she seemed so helpless but he had to be back.  
He nodded to himself, resolving to return to Kagome after he'd told the others what to do. Casting one last concerned look in Kagome's direction; Inu-Yasha leapt through the window and proceeded towards the well.  
********  
Kagome tossed fitfully in her sleep of feverish delusion. Nightmarish images assaulted her. She ran but always the horror returned. She saw her friends being killed, she saw their lifeless bodies mutilated, covered in blood. Miroku, Shippo, Kaede. They all lay sprawled across the floor of Kagome's consciousness, bathed in blood. She cried, sobbed and pleaded with the heavens but it was all in vain. As if that wasn't enough, she spun about to see Inu-Yasha drenched in blood, a sword protruding grotesquely from his chest which had been completely blasted open. Tears burned down Kagome's cheeks as she whimpered in denial.  
"Inu-Yasha!" she screamed.  
Kagome awoke with a start. Her body was covered with perspiration and her pillow was soaked with tears. Her long black waves were matted to her head and her clothes clung to her uncomfortably. She took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm down but her heart was pounding madly in her ears.  
"Just a dream," she told herself repeatedly, hugging herself and rocking back and forth.  
Rain pounded hard against her window, she could hear the wet wind howling. Lightning flashed and Kagome shivered. She looked about her room in the darkness, hoping that Inu-Yasha was still around but much to her sorrow, her room was empty. Kagome crawled weakly out of bed and somehow managed to sling her massive bag over her shoulder. Her nightmares had left her pretty shaken and although she knew she shouldn't go off gallivanting in feudal Japan with her fever, she had to see Inu-Yasha.   
She fumbled her way through the rain which drove down hard, forcing her eyes shut. She was soon drenched and shivering as she sloshed through the puddles, blindly finding the path to the well. She only hoped that she could remain conscious long enough to find Inu-Yasha on the other side.  
Kagome mustered all her remaining strength to haul herself out of the well. She smiled weakly; at least it wasn't raining here. The night was warm and humid; mist swirled about her ankles as she took a few steps forward in the direction of the village. However, that last exertion of strength took the force out of her and she had to lean against a tree to catch her breath.  
"Inu-Yasha..." she panted, looking towards the village.  
She heard someone approaching rapidly through the trees and a moment later, Inu-Yasha came crashing down from the trees a few feet in front of her.   
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Kagome in such disarray. He thought that he had recognized her scent on his way back to the well but thought that perhaps he was only wishing for it. His nose was right however because there she was. He noticed immediately that she was wet and obviously ill. Her eyes were puffy and red as though she had been crying and whenever there were tears in Kagome's eyes, it bothered Inu-Yasha more than a little. Before he could demand what she was doing here and what had happened to her, she ran forward and embraced him.  
"Inu-Yasha!" she sobbed into his chest, clinging to him for dear life.  
"Kagome! What're you...why are you?" he said, completely flustered. Not that he minded having her hang all over him in desperation.  
Kagome looked up into his golden eyes, she had never been so happy to see those shining depths of polished amber. She reached up and held his face in her hands, he blushed under the intensity of her gaze. She smiled.  
"I'm so glad you're alright," she whispered before her eyes closed and she collapsed against him.  
"Kagome?! KAGOME!!"  
Inu-Yasha felt her forehead, she was still burning. He quickly took off his outer robe and wrapped Kagome in it to stop her violent shivering. Slinging her pack over one shoulder, Inu-Yasha scooped Kagome up in his arms and flew towards the village.   
********  
Kaede scratched behind Shippo's ears and he let out a purr of content as he lay curled up in the old woman's lap. Miroku watched the two of them from the corner of the room, waiting for Kaede's eyes to drift shut. Sure enough, she soon closed her eyes. He waited a moment then snuck to the door, as his fingers closed eagerly over the door handle, Kaede cleared her throat noisily. The priest froze.  
"Going somewhere Miroku?" the old woman asked, her eyes still closed.  
"Just thought I'd take a leisurely night stroll to stretch my legs," he said with an innocent smile.  
Kaede's eyes opened to slits and she raised an eyebrow, "Really? So you weren't actually thinking of peeping at some of the village girls as they undressed for bed?".  
Miroku's eyebrows flew up in mock shock as he laid a hand dramatically over his heart, "Wise shamaness you wound me with such accusations!".  
"Flattery won't get you anywhere Miroku," she stated flatly.  
Miroku opened his mouth to respond but the door flew open, flattening the priest against the wall. Inu-Yasha stood in the doorway, Kagome still asleep in his arms. Paying no heed to the crumpled form of the priest at his feet, he rushed towards Kaede. He laid Kagome gently on the floor beside the old woman.  
"I found her outside of the well, she's burning with a fever, and she keeps passing in and out of consciousness," Inu-Yasha explained quickly.   
Shippo looked at Kagome in fear, "She's awfully pale isn't she?".  
Kagome waved the two demons away and examined Kagome. She shook her head, "What could have possessed her to go running through the rain in her condition?" she wondered aloud.  
Inu-Yasha flushed and turned away remembering how Kagome had hugged him and the intense look in her eyes. Shippo proded Miroku's prone form, "Hey, you can get up now".  
Kaede frowned, "We need to get Kagome out of these wet clothes".  
Before the shamaness could blink, Miroku was kneeling at Kagome's side, his lecherous fingers reaching eagerly for her shirt.  
"Let me be of assistance," he smiled.  
Inu-Yasha grabbed the collar of Miroku's black robe and yanked him back, "What do you think you're doing monk?" Inu-Yasha growled.  
"Oh, like you weren't thinking the same thing," Miroku pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in disappointment.  
Kaede told them to be quiet.   
"Miroku, go fetch some water and boil it if you want to help".  
Miroku grumbled but went nonetheless. Kaede sent Shippo into the next room to prepare a place for Kagome to sleep and asked Inu-Yasha to find some dry clothes for Kagome in her pack. The dog demon rustled through Kagome's things, discovering many strange things. He pulled out a pink plastic package and frowned as he read the words "Maxi Pads". He shrugged and tossed them aside.  
"Why does she bring all this junk?" he muttered.  
Finally, he grabbed some soft cloth which seemed like it would be warm and he turned to show it to Kaede.  
"How about this?" he asked, holding up a pair of white flannel pyjamas with blue stars and moons on it.  
Kaede nodded as she took the pyjamas from Inu-Yasha. The half-demon started to go into the adjoining room to help Shippo but Kaede stopped him by gently tugging on his kimono sleeve.  
"I can't do this alone," she said.  
Inu-Yasha blushed, "But she...I...".  
"Just avert your eyes," Kaede suggested as she motioned him over.  
The old woman told Inu-Yasha to hold Kagome up while she removed the girl's wet clothing. Inu-Yasha stared at the ceiling, counting the cracks in the wooden boards as Kaede removed Kagome's blouse. Those three minutes were sheer torture for the dog-demon but it was soon done and he could breathe with ease.  
Miroku returned with the water and was directed into the adjoining room. Kaede looked at Inu-Yasha impatiently.  
"Well, carry her in!"  
Inu-Yasha nodded dumbly, slipping one arm under Kagome's legs and wrapping the other around her back. As he lifted her, she moaned and squiggled a little.  
"Whoa, stop twitching!" he said as he carried her to the bed that had been prepared for her.  
He laid her down gently and was about to ask Kaede what they should do when he noticed that Kagome's hand still clung to his inner kimono. He tried to extract himself but her grip was surprisingly strong.  
Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Well I guess now we know who made her come back".  
Shippo snickered but Inu-Yasha sent them both such a withering stare that they thought it better to help Kaede in the other room.  
"Morons," Inu-Yasha muttered.   
Kagome groaned and her brows furrowed as though in deep concentration. Inu-Yasha watched her closely. Her breathing became more rapid, she tossed her head from side to side. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she bolted upright. She looked about the room wildly, like a caged animal until her eyes settled on the familiar male figure at her side. She seemed to relax a little although the fear was clear in her grey eyes. She reached out tentatively, feeling Inu-Yasha as though to make sure he was really there. Satisfied, she closed her eyes and sank back down into the blankets.  
"Inu-Yasha," she mumbled.  
Inu-Yasha leaned closer, "Yes Kagome?".  
She then reached up and affectionately scratched Inu-Yasha's right ear, then rolled over, asleep once more.  
Throughout the night they took turns watching over Kagome, wiping her brow and making sure she was comfortable. Not that Inu-Yasha could sleep anyway. He sat awake in the next room, his ears on the alert just in case she called his name. Miroku was with her at the moment, he could hear the monk's movements whenever he changed the damp cloth on Kagome's forehead, accompanied by Miroku's quiet prayers.  
Miroku didn't wish to alarm the others, but he feared Kagome's illness was not natural. He could sense the ominous cloud which hovered about her, assaulting her mind with nightmares. She kept mumbling incoherent sentences as she tossed in her fevered sleep. It was almost as though she was possessed but the monk would have sensed that immediately. He reached a hand to her neck and gently pressed his fingers against her veins to check her pulse, it was out of control. Her breathing was irregular as well.  
Kagome ran across the crimson expanse before her, she had to save her friends but it was to no avail. She always arrived too late and they would be dead. She saw Miroku standing before her but as she ran towards him he collapsed. She fell to her knees at his side, cradling his head in her arms.  
"Miroku, who did this to you? Why is this happening?" she sobbed and hugged him. When she pulled her hands away, they were covered in her friend's blood.  
"NO!" she wailed.  
Miroku watched Kagome's tortured expression with worry. He closed his eyes and laid a hand on her forehead. Her body relaxed under his touch and she breathed deeply.   
"Miroku?" she asked uncertainly as she awoke.  
"I'm here Kagome".  
Kagome sat up, "Where are the others?".  
"Asleep," Miroku replied nodding towards the adjoining room.  
Kagome glanced out the window, it was almost dawn, pinkish light was already snaking across the horizon. She looked at Miroku who sat cross-legged before her.  
"Miroku?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm scared," she said, her eyes filling with tears.  
Miroku brushed her hair out of her face, "Don't worry, I'm here".  
Kagome inched closer, crawling into his lap. Miroku glanced at the doorway, hoping that Inu-Yasha didn't come in at this moment. He sat perfectly still as Kagome curled up in his arms like a lost child, her head leaning against his chest.  
"Miroku?" she asked quietly.  
"Mm?".  
"Can you...hold me?".  
The monk's arms were around her before she had finished her request. Kagome reached her left arm up around Miroku's neck and gently pulled his face down to hers.  
"Can you feel it?" she asked, whispering in his ear.  
Miroku nodded, unable to speak as Kagome's lips gently brushed against his earlobe. Suddenly he wished Inu-Yasha was in the room, finding it increasingly difficult to control himself. How does he do it? Miroku wondered. How did Inu-Yasha resist Kagome?  
"Help me..." Kagome whispered.  
Miroku's heart skipped, "Of course," he said caressing her face, "Don't worry, just rest".  
Kagome's hand slipped down from Miroku's neck and she smiled in content as she leaned against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, its steady rhythm was comforting and she soon drifted back to sleep.   
********  
Inu-Yasha listened intently to their conversation. What were they talking about? What did Miroku feel? Aside from Kagome's body pressed against him, he thought bitterly. He peeked into the room anxiously, determined that if Miroku tried anything he would bounce him off every wall in the house. A single ray of light filtered in through the window, bathing the two figures in its golden glow. Kagome lay peacefully in Miroku's arms, his chin rested on her head. Inu-Yasha was surprised that neither of the monk's hands were fondling Kagome. He heard a yawn at his side. Shippo scratched his head and followed Inu-Yasha's gaze.  
"Hey, they make a pretty nice couple huh?".  
Inu-Yasha's eyebrow twitched, "Feh," he said as he stomped out of the house.  
Kagome woke up when Inu-Yasha slammed the door shut. She yawned and looked up at Miroku. The monk opened his eyes and smiled at Kagome.  
"Feel any better?" he asked.  
She nodded slightly, "Yeah a little. Is it over?".  
Miroku lifted her gently and placed her in the blankets.  
"For now," he replied, stretching his cramped muscles.  
Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms and nuzzled against her. Kagome rustled her hand through his hair.  
"Sleep well Shippo-chan?".  
He nodded and smiled, displaying his tiny fangs, "Are you better now?".  
Kagome shrugged, "I think I need a bit of fresh air".  
She looked around in confusion as Kaede placed a bowl of porridge before her.  
"Where's Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.   
Kaede glanced unconsciously towards the door.  
"Oh, he went storming off because you switched to Miroku," Shippo explained cheerfully, digging into his porridge.   
Kagome blushed and exchanged glances with Miroku who shrugged. Kagome stood and ran out the door.  
"Why does he always get the wrong idea?" she cursed.  
"Wait Kagome! You didn't eat your porridge!" Kaede called.  
********  
Inu-Yasha sat in the old god tree, his favorite thinking place. The sight of Kagome in the arms of another man was bad enough, but in the embrace of that pervert! Inu-Yasha let out a low growl. Why was Kagome being such a flake? Throwing herself into Miroku's clutches! While he, Inu-Yasha, the man who saved her mortal hide countless times, was in the very next room! He shook his head and sighed. Didn't she realize that he....  
He gritted his teeth and held his head in his hands. 'Don't follow that train of thought!' his mind screamed.  
Shippo was right though, they did make a nice couple. Inu-Yasha looked up and closed his eyes as the wind whipped his long mane of white hair about his shoulders. Miroku was a human too, just like Kagome. Why wouldn't she prefer him? 'Because she could never love a pervert!' he thought.  
"Hey!"  
Inu-Yasha looked down to see Kagome staring up at him.  
"What?"  
"I want to talk to you".  
"Feh".  
Kagome placed her hands on her hips, "Get down here!".  
"Feh".  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Fine". She rolled up her sleeves and began to climb the tree, muttering, "Of all the stubborn, idiotic, macho, childish...". She struggled but kept slipping.  
"You're pathetic," Inu-Yasha snorted as he took hold of her shirt and hoisted her up onto the branch.  
"Well, what do you want?"  
Kagome took a deep breath, "I want you to listen for once".  
Inu-Yasha looked away, "Are you saying I never listen?".  
"No, it's just that you don't-".  
"What? I don't listen like Miroku? I don't understand like he does, is that it?" he asked, glaring at her, golden eyes glowing fiercely.   
"Why are you being such a jerk?!"  
"Feh". He looked away.  
Kagome leaned in closer and turned his face around roughly, "Are you jealous?".  
Inu-Yasha blushed, "No, you're delusional!".  
Kagome laughed, "You're jealous of Miroku? Ha! Why? Because you think I like him because of last night?" Kagome shook her head. "Man you're dense sometimes!"  
Inu-Yasha shook with anger, "Me dense?! You're the idiot who likes Miroku!".  
Kagome laughed, Inu-Yasha was definitely jealous. Well, may as well make him suffer a little. She looked down and sighed.  
"You're right, I do like him".  
Inu-Yasha fell off the tree in shock and horror. Kagome leapt down and stood over him, hands on hips.  
"Why wouldn't I? He's nice, he treats me well, never yells at me, knows how to make me feel special, he IS handsome, not to mention-".  
"He's a pervert!"  
"Well at least he's not a de-" Kagome bit her lip and looked away.  
Inu-Yasha stood, turning his back to her. "What? A demon?" he said quietly.  
He glanced over his shoulder, "A demon like me?" he sighed and started to walk away.  
"Hey! You're the one who hates ME remember!"  
He kept walking.  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
He turned slowly, then strode up to her, deliberate steps bringing his face only inches from hers, she blushed.  
"Are you afraid of me?"  
Kagome blinked in shock, "Wha-No!".  
"Do you hate me?" he asked as he brushed a strand of raven hair from her face with one of his claws.  
Kagome could feel her heart beating wildly, "No...I...I...".  
Kagome couldn't talk, so paralysed was she by Inu-Yasha's eyes, or rather hypnotized by the emotion betrayed within those amber depths.  
Suddenly, Kagome gasped and collapsed, pain seizing her. Inu-Yasha caught her.  
"Kagome!"  
Kagome held her head in her hands and yelled in pain. Miroku came crashing into the clearing.  
"What happened?" he asked quickly.  
"I don't know!"  
Kagome's body shook violently in convulsions then eerily became very still. All color drained from her face. Miroku felt her hand, icy cold.   
"Uh oh".  
Inu-Yasha grabbed Miroku roughly and shook him, "What do you mean 'uh oh' ? What's wrong with Kagome?!".  
Miroku slapped Inu-Yasha's hands away, "Please, Kagome is fighting a battle right now, she needs our help".  
"Miroku...help me..." Kagome whispered breathlessly.   
Inu-Yasha looked away as Miroku took one of Kagome's hands in his.  
"I'm here Lady Kagome," he said reassuringly. "Just keep fighting Kagome!" he begged, closing his eyes and praying softly.   
Inu-Yasha watched helplessly as beads of sweat appeared on Kagome and Miroku's forehead.   
********  
Kagome lay facedown on a cold surface, something pressing against her back forcefully.  
"I...can't breathe!" she wheezed.  
"Keep fighting!"  
Miroku's voice echoed through Kagome's mind. Tears streamed down her face.  
"I don't know how!" she wailed in defeat.  
'You cannot defeat me fool!' a female voice cackled.  
Kagome rose to her knees, drawing strength from Miroku's endless encouragement. She turned to face her attacker. A female silhouette was cast in shadow, looming over her. Kagome growled.  
"How dare you kill my friends!" she yelled, clenching her fists.  
The shadowy figure laughed, Kagome shuddered, there was something strangely familiar about that voice. Kagome's heart filled with dread as the figure slowly stepped into the light. Kagome saw something glittering around the woman's neck, the shikon shard. Kagome stood still, paralysed with fear as she looked into those cold grey eyes.  
"No..." she protested, stepping back.  
Grey eyes, her eyes.  
The second Kagome laughed, 'I kill your friends? Look at your hands fool'.  
Kagome's gaze drifted down, she held her bow in her hands, she swallowed hard and looked around. Inu-Yasha lay at her feet, an arrow protruding from his heart. Kagome felt herself weakening as she fell to her knees.  
'You want to die, don't you?'  
Kagome choked on her tears as she looked up at her twin. Why did she do it? Her bow clattered to the ground as sobs racked her body.  
'You don't deserve to live,' the second Kagome said.   
Still sobbing, she nodded weakly.   
'Here,' her clone purred, handing her a knife. Kagome took it and robotically turned it towards her heart.  
"No! Kagome, don't give up!" Miroku's voice implored.  
Kagome's hands shook as she held the shining blade, poised over her heart, tears streaming down her face.  
'DO IT!'  
Kagome closed her eyes, trying desperately to focus on Miroku's voice. She gritted her teeth.  
"Noooooooo!" she screeched as she flipped the knife in her hand and lunged savagely at her twin. Kagome stared into her own eyes as she plunged the cold metal into the woman's chest.  
Kagome fell back in surprise as her mirror image shoved her aside roughly and began to change shape. Kagome stared into the golden eyes of Inu-Yasha.  
********  
Miroku seemed like he was in a trance. Inu-Yasha watched helplessly as Kagome winced as if in pain. Miroku's eyes flew open in anger.  
"Damn!" he spat.  
"What's wrong?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
Kagome moaned, her mouth parting slightly, "Inu-Yasha..." she called, her hand groping about blindly in frustration. Inu-Yasha clasped her hand in his own.  
"Talk to her! Open yourself up to her thoughts," Miroku instructed.  
Inu-Yasha shrugged and closed his eyes. The two men furrowed their brows in concentration, lending their strength to Kagome.  
********  
Kagome glared at the Inu-Yasha before her.  
"You're just another illusion," she snarled as she charged forward, intent on punching the impostor.   
She swung but hit only air.  
"Behind you!" Miroku warned.   
Kagome spun around too late. Inu-Yasha's claws tore through her back. Ribbons of blood spurted forth, staining Kagome's now shredded blouse. She fell.  
"That's not me Kagome! You can defeat this demon!" Inu-Yasha's voice echoed in her mind.  
"This is your mind! You are in control!" Miroku added.  
Kagome nodded. She closed her eyes, she envisioned her friends at her side, fighting beside her. "Inu-Yasha give me your strength!" she yelled as she held her hand out, the Tetsusaiga materialized in her grasp. Inu-Yasha guided her strokes as she swung the blade, cleaving the now trembling Inu-Yasha impersonator in half. The figure seemed to become a strange mist and swirled around her.  
"Miroku, help me banish this evil!"  
She gathered all her energy in her fists, her hands glowed with a fierce white lights. Kagome let out a deafening scream of rage as a blinding light shot from her body. A feeling of warmth washed over her and she breathed in deeply, savoring her triumph.   
********  
Miroku and Inu-Yasha watched in amazement as Kagome's body began to emit a silvery light. Suddenly, her body jerked violently and an ominous black sphere of light burst from her prone form.  
Miroku told Inu-Yasha to stay behind him as he unleashed the prayer beads over his right hand. The ebony cloud was soon sucked into the void and Miroku quickly snapped the beads back over his hand. He glanced in the direction of Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
Kagome rubbed her head. Blinking slowly, she looked from Inu-Yasha to Miroku. They both looked exhausted.  
She smiled, "So who's ready to take on some more demons?".   
********  
"Feeling better now Kagome?" Kaede asked, watching the girl eat her porridge.  
Kagome nodded, "Yup! Thanks to Miroku and Inu-Yasha!". She glanced about the room, "Say, where did they go anyway?".  
Shippo and Kaede shrugged.  
"I believe Inu-Yasha is resting in a tree somewhere," Miroku observed as he entered the room.  
Once Kagome had finished her porridge, Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder.  
"Lady Kagome, join me outside for a moment?"  
Kagome stood and followed the monk outside. They walked for several minutes in silence but Kagome was content to walk along and look at the scenery. They strolled by a field of wildflowers, buttercups, daisies and forget-me-nots among them. Kagome hummed happily, picking flowers. Miroku watched her with a smile as she knelt among the blossoms.  
"Kagome...have you-" he began slowly then shook his head and smiled as Kagome tried desperately to affix a crown of daisies around her head but kept getting the flowers tangled in her long black tresses.  
"Let me," he offered, stepping forward.  
Miroku smoothed Kagome's hair down with one hand and placed the floral wreath on her head with the other.  
"There".  
She smiled, "Thanks".  
Kagome giggled and playfully stuck a buttercup into the collar of Miroku's robe.   
"So what were you gonna ask me?"  
Miroku shrugged and shook his head, "It doesn't matter". He then smiled charmingly and offered her his arm. Kagome hooked arms with the monk and they set off oncemore. As they walked, Kagome chattered about different things merrily as though all the unpleasantness of the night before had only been a bad dream.  
"Lord Miroku..." Kagome began, releasing his arm taking a few steps forward. "Um...Thank you for last night, for helping me, I mean."  
Miroku smiled, "You are most welcome Lady Kagome, but it was nothing really".  
Miroku glanced meaningfully towards the forest where they both knew Inu-Yasha was probably watching them. "I am not the only one who deserves your thanks," the monk pointed out.  
Kagome nodded and sighed, "I don't know what to say".  
Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder, "I know you'll find the right words," he said reassuringly.  
Kagome took a deep breath and started towards the forest then ran back to Miroku and kissed him quickly on the cheek. She then flashed him a bright smile before running into the forest.  
Miroku reached up to touch the cheek Kagome had kissed and sighed sadly before turning back towards the village.  
********  
Kagome ran through the forest, calling Inu-Yasha's name. After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally rewarded when the half-demon left his perch on a nearby tree and landed before her.  
"There you are!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
Inu-Yasha stood silently.  
Kagome cleared her throat and averted her eyes, "Um, I wanted to thank you for helping me defeat the demon inside me...I couldn't have done it without you".  
"Or Miroku," Inu-Yasha added curtly.  
Kagome frowned and shook her head, "What the hell is your problem?" she demanded. "I came back here, despite my fever, because I was worried about you!! All I wanted was to wrap my arms around you and know that you were safe!" she said quickly, tears beginning to gather in her eyes.  
Inu-Yasha's face softened, "Kagome...listen-"  
"No! You listen you stupid jerk! You have no reason to be jealous of Miroku".  
"I'm not jealous!" he snapped.  
Kagome sighed, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Fine, if you can't be honest..." she began and in one swift motion, she wrapped her arms around him in a powerful hug that nearly caused him to fall over so shocked was he by its intensity.  
"At least I can be, Inu-Yasha," she finished, her words barely audible.  
Inu-Yasha held her close, closing his eyes as he buried his face in Kagome's hair.   
"Kagome...I...please don't...scare me like that anymore. I was worried about you too..." he paused unable to find the words he longed to express as he held Kagome out at arms length. His jaw dropped. Kagome's eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. She was asleep.  
Inu-Yasha smiled, she must have been exhausted. He carefully settled down on a patch of mossy earth, Kagome's head resting on his chest. She mumbled something and wrapped an arm around his waist. He gazed down at the beautiful woman sleeping at his side and smiled, gently running his fingers through her long hair.  
"Sleep well my little one".  



End file.
